ORB-14R Relation Gundam (Conflicted Hearts)
|model number=ORB-14R |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Prototype High Performance Attack Mobile Suit |launched=January 25, 71 C.E. |destroyed= |operators=*Earth Alliance **Atlantic Federation *Orb Union *Terminal |known pilots=Nia Yamato |height=17.6 meters |power plant=2x Ultracompact energy battery |armaments=*2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel anti-air CIWS *2x Beam Saber *2x Heat Shotels *2x "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives *1x 60mm Rapid Fire Beam Rifle *1x Shield |system features=*Phase Shift Armor *Radar |armour=Phase Shift Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation=*Earth Alliance **Atlantic Federation *Orb Union *Terminal |universe=Cosmic Era CH |storyline=*Conflicted Hearts series **Conflicted Hearts}} The ORB-14R Relation Gundam was one of the Prototype Mobile Suits built by Morgenrote Inc. for the Orb Union on the Orb Union's Heliopolis Colony, it was a Prototype High Performance Attack Mobile Suit and was designed for the Sahaku family's plans of world domination, it was piloted by Nia Yamato. Design Features The Relation is often called the Fraternal Twin of the Strike Gundam, since they share a common design. Its body frame was model in the same way as the Strike, though it lacks the most of the Hard Points the Strike had, it was still given the Hard Points on the back of it torso, which allows the Relation to use different booster packs that were similar in design to the Aile Striker Pack. It's body is leaner than that of the Strike, yet similar in appearance. The shoulders armor is light and allows for the Relation to have better movement with its arms. The Relation is also equipped with two extra booster packs to give more speed and they can be adjusted for quick turns, but they have a lower output than the ones used by the Duke. The overall appearance of the Relation is similar to the body of the Strike yet slim like the Duel before the Assault Shroud was equipped, but it still holds the adaptability of the Strike for different situations. Armaments *'"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel Anti-Air CIWS' The Relation contains two fire-linked CIWS capable of neutralizing missiles and damaging non-Phase Shift protected Mobile Suits, mounted in the head. The Relation's unit was equipped with specific Anti-Air units, for taking down non-Phase Shift defended Aerial units. *'Beam Saber' Like a majority of the G-weapons, the Relation comes equipped with two Beam Sabers. *'Heat Shotels' The Relation comes equipped with collapsible blades on the wrists, that can be opened and used for slashing and stabbing at enemies. *'"Armor Schneider" Combat Knives' Like the Strike, the Relation becomes equipped with Combat Knives capable of piercing even Phase Shift Armor if used with enough Force, they can also be thrown. *'60mm Rapid Fire Beam Rifle' The Relation is equipped with a Rapid Fire beam Rifle, a unique rifle that fires three shots directly after the other, than a single beam. *'Shield' The Relation carries a shield which it uses for defense against Beam weapons. System Features *'Phase Shift Armor' As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the ORB-14R Duke is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a Red and Black colour scheme. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. *'Sensors' The Relation is equipped with powerful sensors, with an unknown range. Operational History Trivia *It is the prelude unit to the Akatsuki.